1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the connection of electronic devices to an aircraft and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus for providing a connection for electrical transmissions between an aircraft and one or more electronic devices such that signals representative of the transmissions can be generated and communicated therefrom.
2) Description of Related Art
Conventional aircraft electronic systems include a number of electronic avionic devices, each of which is provided in a separate enclosure. Each device, which is typically referred to as a line replaceable unit (LRU), is secured to a tray that is connected to a shelf on the aircraft. For example, FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional tray 10 for securing a line replaceable unit (LRU) 12 on an aircraft. The tray 10 is typically secured to a shelf, which can hold multiple trays 10. Each tray 10 can correspond in size to the LRU 12 disposed thereon. An aircraft connector 14 at the back of the tray 10 connects the LRU 12 to the aircraft, e.g., to the aircraft wiring system. The aircraft connector 14 can be a single connection device or multiple connection devices. The aircraft connector 14 can be an ARINC-type connector, i.e., connectors that include a plurality of mating pin and socket terminals in accordance with specifications set forth by ARINC, Inc., such as ARINC Specification 600. A corresponding ARINC-type connector 16 can be provided on the LRU 12. The aircraft connector 14 can be secured to the tray 10 so that the connector 14 engages the LRU 12 when the LRU 12 is disposed in the tray 10. The LRU 12 can communicate by sending and/or receiving electrical signals through the connector 14 and, hence, the aircraft wiring system. Thus, the LRU can receive information, such as data from flight control devices, sensors, and the like. For example, one LRU receives data regarding the position, elevation, speed, and orientation of the aircraft via the aircraft wiring system from sensors or other devices on the aircraft. The LRU uses the data to generate display signals that control the devices in the cockpit to graphically display the data.
In some aircraft electronic systems, the information that is communicated to and from the LRUs is also transmitted to additional systems, such as a crew information system. The crew information system can be used for a variety of purposes, including tracking and scheduling maintenance operations, verifying the completion of flight procedures, recording or transmitting information for training, and the like. However, retrofitting aircraft to include such additional systems can be difficult and costly. For example, modification of the LRUs to include additional functionality can be prohibitively expensive and can require lengthy requalification and recertification procedures to verify the proper operation of the LRUs. Devices adapted to communicate with these additional systems can instead be housed separately from the existing LRUs, and Y-connectors can be disposed between the aircraft wiring system and the existing LRUs so that the electrical transmissions therebetween can be communicated to the devices adapted to communicate with the additional systems. However, such changes to the aircraft wiring system to accommodate the additional systems can be costly. Further, in some aircraft, there is limited space available for the addition of components. Even if sufficient space is available in the aircraft for the additional systems, the electrical cables required for connecting the additional systems to the aircraft wiring system can be prohibitively long and large. In some cases, the electrical connection of long wires to the connections between the aircraft wiring system and the LRUs can cause unacceptable interference with the electrical transmissions therebetween. Further, retrofitting requirements for individual aircraft can differ, requiring different connectors, different cables, different placement of additional devices, and the like. This complicates the retrofitting procedures and increases the cost.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus for connecting devices to an aircraft for communicating with additional systems, such as devices communicating with a crew information system. The apparatus should allow the connection of additional devices to a conventional arrangement of LRUs so that the devices can receive data communicated between the LRUs and the aircraft wiring system. In addition, the apparatus should preferably minimize or eliminate the need for additional requalification and recertification of the LRUs.